Kali Kedua
by wonpil
Summary: Jihoon merasa hanya dirinya-lah yang gagal beranjak. "Aku kangen kamu. Balikan, yuk?" Soonyoung berpikir, semuanya mungkin bisa lebih baik. SEVENTEEN. Soonyoung x Jihoon. SoonHoon with Fem!Jihoon. Please read the A/N inside!


_**Kali Kedua**_ by **_piesusu_** / **Cast(s)** : SEVENTEEN's Lee Jihon and Kwon Soonyoung / **Length** : 798 words

 **Disclaimer :** I only own the plot, anyway. The castes were belong to God, their parents, and themselves. No profits were taken from this fiction.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Perlahan semburat jingga keunguan muncul dari bukit belakang sekolahnya. Menyiratkan warna jingga keungunan yang tak pernah membosankan dilihat. Jihoon menatapnya seolah semuanya seperti hiburan sebelum menghela nafas. Sudah sore, tapi Jihoon tak kunjung beranjak dari bangku kelasnya.

"Astaga! Fokus, Jihoon. Fokus!" Jihoon menepuk pipinya sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Ada setumpuk buku fisika dan kimia, beberapa literatur ilmiah, dan segelas es kopi susu diatas mejanya. Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada buku catatan yang isinya penuh rumus dan coretan sementara keningnya berkerut, membuat matanya yang sipit jadi makin sipit saja.

Lalu ada aroma khas yang dia kenal. Bau basa embun pagi yang bercampur aroma sejuk mentol. Tunggu dulu. Ini aroma khas Soonyoung, pacar— maksudku, mantan pacar yang masih suka dia impikan beberapa kali dalam seminggu.

"Nggak berubah, ya. Kamu masih kayak dulu,"

 _Astaga, astaga, astaga._ Batin Jihoon menjerit.

Ia mendongakkan kepala cepat, membuat kacamata yang tergantung di hidung bangirnya agak turun. Tatapan dua anak manusia itu bertemu begitu saja, berlatarkan sinar senja yang menembus jendela kelas mereka yang terbuka.

"Ng-ngapain disini, Kwon?" Jihoon memutus kontak mata mereka, pura-pura fokus lagi pada rumus fisika yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya yang memegang pensil mekanik bergetar kecil karena gugup.

"Mau ngambil buku catatan fisika yang ketinggalan. Terus liat kamu yang lagi fokus banget ngerjain tugas, lusuh banget. Aku jadi putar balik dan beli _ddeok_ , nih," kata Soonyoung sambil menyerahkan bungkus plastik bening berisikan sekotak kue beras berwarna-warni yang mengepulkan asap.

Dia menatap bungkusan itu sambil berkedip-kedip, ragu untuk menerimanya. Tentu saja, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk hanya sebungkus _ddeok_. Ini serius, kok! Bagi Jihoon, harga dirinya adalah segala-galanya

Tapi Soonyoung malah tersenyum seperti malaikat. Matanya menyipit membentuk garis dan tulang pipinya naik membuatnya terlihat lucu. Salah satu hal favorit Jihoon selain pelukan Soonyoung. Perlahan, ia menarik tangan kanan gadis itu, menaruh pensil diatas meja, dan membuat tangan Jihoon memegang bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Aku tau kamu belum makan dari tadi siang karena seharian kamu diem di kelas sambil ngerjain tugas. Ingin menyaingi ranking-ku, ya?" kekehnya sambil berjalan ke bangkunya yang ada dibelakang Jihoon, merogoh loker dan menemukan buku biru, catatan fisikanya.

"A-aku nggak—"

Tapi akhirnya juga Jihoon memakan kue beras itu. Pasang muka sok jual mahal, tapi memang, kue beras langganan mereka didepan sekolah itu juara! Rasanya bisa membuat hatinya meleleh— apalagi makannya ditemani Soonyoung.

 _Ya ampun. Fokus, Jihoon! Fokus!_ Batinnya seolah menjerit.

Dari lamunannya Jihoon terkesiap ketika kepalanya ditepuk pelan. Ia mendongak, mendapati Soonyoung menatapnya seolah ia adalah sesuatu berharga, yang hilang kemudian ditemukan kembali. Jihoon tidak mengerti jadi ia mengerutkan kening.

"Padahal, kita sudah mantan ya—," Soonyoung terkekeh akan penuturannya sendiri.

"M-maksudnya?" Jihoon tergagap, menghentikan acara makannya.

Soonyoung mengendikkan bahu kemudian pandangannya beranjak dari Jihoon kearah jendela kelas mereka, "Entahlah. Seminggu lalu kamu bilang semuanya berakhir."

Jihoon menelan ludah gugup. Senyap menyambut keduanya. Jihoon tak pernah suka keheningan ketika ia bersama Soonyoung.

"Aku pikir semuanya bakal baik-baik saja, Ji. Tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Kenapa ya?"

Mata jelaga Soonyoung seolah meminta kepastian darinya. Jihoon menatap, masih tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya, tujuan Soonyoung bilang begitu apa, _sih_?

Kekehan kecil Soonyoung memecah hening diantara mereka. Kemudian Jihoon merasakan rambutnya diusak, ia mengerut tidak suka, tapi sebelum ia sempat protes, Soonyoung mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang selama ini jadi suara hatinya.

"Aku kangen kamu. Balikan, yuk?"

Jihoon tergagap. Mulutnya terbuka seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan paksa dari air. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Soonyoung melebarkan senyum.

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kita bicarakan lain kali, oke?"

Jihoon mengangguk saja, meskipun ia yakin mukanya terlihat sangat bodoh. Pikirannya memikirkan ucapan-ucapan Soonyoung tadi sementara mulutnya tak berhenti mengecap ddeok manis yang dibawakan Soonyoung.

 _Jadi... bukan cuma dirinya, yang merindu?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kemudian tahu-tahu ketika ia selesai menyuap kue beras terakhirnya, buku-buku berserakan diatas mejanya sudah rapi, tinggal memasukkannya kedalam tas. Tatapan sulit dijelaskan Hoshi membuat pipinya merona untuk entah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Pulang, yuk? Tadi ibumu menelfonku, sebenarnya." Hoshi berdiri, simpel memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung celana jeans hitamnya.

Jihoon melongo ditempatnya. Ya ampun, harga dirinya baru saja jatuh oleh kue beras, sekarang oleh ajakan pulang? Tidak!

Tapi sebelum gadis itu sempat menolak, Hoshi sudah mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Hidung mereka menempel, dan Hoshi masih betah menatap mata Jihoon (yang mukanya memerah) dengan tatapan yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Aku nggak terima penolakan, ayo pulang?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tahu-tahu saja Jihoon sudah ada diatas jok motor Soonyoung, sepasang lengannya memeluk cowok itu sementara ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak lebar Jihoon yang selalu ia elu-elukan. Senyum manis tak berhenti terbit di bibir gadis itu.

Sementara Soonyoung cuma tersenyum samar. Tidak menyangka bahwa dengan cara sederhana bisa membawa Jihoon kembali dalam peluknya. Memikirkannya malah membuat senyumnya seolah tergores makin lebar.

Ketika di persimpangan jalan yang riuh rendah oleh kendaraan, Soonyoung menyelipkan satu tangannya ke tangan Jihoon yang memeluk pinggangnya, mengusap jari-jemari mungil itu kemudian menggenggamnya sambil berbisik.

"Terima kasih untuk kembali, Jihoon. Aku sayang kamu,"

 **SELESAI.**

 _A/N :_

 _Open-ending lebih bagus, rupanya?_

 _Jangan tanya sekuel. Aku belum kepikiran._

 _Ini wujud permintaan maafku karena harusnya aku ngepost bagian kedua dari_ _ **Moments**_ _, tapi serius—dua bulan aku sibuk dan kena_ writer-block _karena sibuknya. Maafkan aku! T T_

 _Aku sedang mengerjakan dua bagian_ _ **Moments**_ _sekaligus, sabar ya! Doakan aku!_

 _Fik ini sebenarnya tugas Bahasa Indonesia-ku, hehe. Tapi aku harap ini gak terlalu_ cheesy _dan kalian suka._


End file.
